


Skin

by thisistheonlyreadingido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Go Easy On Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, first ever fanfic, i am trash, jealous kageyama is the best kageyama, there's porn so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisistheonlyreadingido/pseuds/thisistheonlyreadingido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At the beginning he didn't pay attention to it, but being constantly concentrated on Hinata and his presence on the court Kageyama started noticing… other details. And now every time Kageyama sees Hinata changing in the locker room or jumping to hit the ball, he has this weird itch in his fingers, because in the back of his brain he tries NOT to imagine how would it feel to trace Hinata’s stomach or dip a finger in the curve of his spine."</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this based off of<br/>Chapter 2-Imagine - KageHina Headcanons by Kath (KathWolfie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me (/ﾟヮﾟ)/

As much as Kageyama hated to admit it but he always adored Hinata’s athletic agility and reflexes. The way his muscles tensed a split second before he tossed the ball to him or the way Hinata’s forearm rippled when smashing down on the ball in mid air.Don’t even start on- Sawamura called for the team to gather around to begin stretching, snapping Kageyama back to reality. Just as he was craning his neck  looking for the familiar ball of energy, the gym door was thrown open and a half asleep Hinata walked in, yawning and mumbling about how it was too cold to sleep last night.The tip of Hinata’s nose was red and his cheeks became pink as goosebumps covered his pale skin.

“Of course. You’re so small I bet its impossible to keep body heat,” Tsukishima teased.

“ Shut up,” Hinata mumbled rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“Alright let’s begin. Everyone get with your partners and start stretching,” the captain ordered. Kageyama and Hinata were forced to partner in an attempt for them to get along. But that was a long time ago and although they still bickered Kageyama still thought of them as friends. Kageyama walked over to Hinata who already had one arm, bent and placed behind his head and the other arm pushing it down, farther down his back. Then he switched arms and the bottom of his shirt rose a couple inches, exposing a small portion his stomach. Kageyama's thoughts ran wild. _How would it feel under my hand..Or under my tongue? How would it feel to  trace those tight muscles covered by soft pale skin?_ The most important question Kageyama kept asking himself was ‘ _Why are you think about this...about him?_ ’ Breaking his train of thought, Hinata let a mix between a sigh and a low groan as he stretched, hiking his shirt further up his belly. Kayegama felt his shorts tighten around his waist uncomfortably. Yet all he could do was look away and begin stretching 

“Practice Dismissed!” The previous sound of volleyballs against skin was replaced by chattering and the team slowly made their way to the locker rooms. Kageyama was sitting on the bench tying his shoes when Nishinoya started talking to Hinata.

“Noya-senpai you've got to teach me how to do that move you showed me,”

“HAHA oh that wasn’t big deal you should see some other ones,” Nishinoya proudly scoffed as Kageyama rolled his eyes. He heard Nishinoya whisper, “You know what else this Senpai can teach you,” Kageyama could almost physically  hear Hinata blush and that’s when a wave of jealousy came crashing onto the setter. It didn’t even help when he heard Nishinoya bellowing in laughter. Grabbing his bag, he stormed out of the locker room but before he could leave he heard Hinata calling him.

“Kageyama! Wait up!” Hinata came up behind him and matched their pace.

“You wanna come over? I just got a new video game,” Kageyama thought about the offer. Would he be able to control himself? He stopped and looked down at Hinata. _Puppy dog eyes?_ No, his eyes just looked like that , naturally vibrate, almost sparkling. Either way Kageyama couldn’t say no.

“Sure,” he replied , feeling better when Hinata’s face lit up with a smile. _Tomorrow’s a Saturday anyway._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo here's chapter 2
> 
> I tried heh
> 
> I hope you like it >.

      With a huff Hinata unlocked the door to his house. When Kageyama step into the dark house he was overwhelmed with quietness since he expected Hinata's family to be loud and rowdy like he was.   _Why is it so quiet and empty? Where is his family?_

     “Oi where is everybody?” he asked feeling impatient all of a sudden.

      “Oh my parents and sister are at my grandmother’s,”

      “You didn't want to go?”

       “I can’t miss volleyball,” he said dropping his eyes to the floor before adding, “I’ll go start the bath,” and scuffled away. Kageyama walked to Hinata’s room , expecting it to be a mess. He was genuinely surprised when he found the room to be especially neat and clean. Just as he sat on the bed Hinata came in with clothes in his hands.

      “The bath is ready. You can go in first.” Holding out the clothes he added, “These are my dad’s smallest ones since you probably won’t fit in mine.” Kageyama nodded as he grabbed the clothes and walked out the room. Leaving Hinata alone with his thoughts. Hinata let out a long sigh of relief.  Why was he so nervous? More importantly, why was he so nervous around _Kageyama_? They were supposed to be rivals right? _No, we're allies now. Friends._

      After they both showered, they occupied themselves with the video game, lying on their stomachs on the carpet, and  necks straining to look up at the game screen.

         "Don't you dare kill me," Hinata ordered when Kageyama's character suspiciously held a weapon and aimed it at Hinata's character.

           "Too late," and with a press of the button Hinata’s screen flashed with a 'Game Over'

          "You suck, " he commented while shutting his controller off and rolling onto his back, "I don't wanna play anymore."

           "Don't be such a baby," Kageyama averted his eyes from the screen to the boy now lying face up on the floor with a pout.  _His pouty face is adorable. What is this urge...I want to kiss him. Wait what am I thinking?_   He stared at the decoy's bottom lip which was slightly pushed out.  _Should I?_   He didn't want to think about it anymore. In one swift motion he sat up, leaned in, and captured the ginger's lips for a second before he pulled away, examining the his face.

      "Kageyama what was that for?" Hinata muttered completely caught off guard ,his cheeks turning light pink. Kageyama slowly started processing what he just did but before he could question himself a loud ringing noise pierced the awkward silence.  Hinata, in a hurry, scrambled from underneath the setter who was still leaning over him, and retrieved his phone from his bag, quickly answering the call.

        "Oh Hey Noya…. Wait right now? Ok. Yeah I'll tell him, " Hinata hung up turned to the still dazed Kageyama,  " They're at Sawamura's house. They want us to come. The they're celebrating our win,"

         "Whatever," Kageyama huffed and got up. Physically shaking his head trying to stop himself from thinking about they had just done.

                                                                                                                         ***

            "Hinata, Kageyama. You guys made it!" Sugawara greeted the two and motioned them to come in. The "party" looked like it was in full swing.  The whole team was present and few of Sawamura's close friends were also there.

           "H-hey," He should be calm by now but he couldn't just forget about the kiss. Or should he even call it a kiss. It barely lasted a second. He brought a finger to his face and lightly brushed his lips, trying to remember how it felt. He looked up to examine the setter's face wondering if his face was as flushed as his. Kageyama's face held a scowl with a mixture of anger and disappointment which didn't surprise Hinata, but of course this made him think it was his fault and made him blush even harder from embarrassment. Tsukishima saw the exchange between the two and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hinata looked for a reason to escape Kageyama's side. He scanned the room and stopped when he spotted a familiar black rooted blond.

        "Kenma!!" Hinata called as he made his way to the said blond. 

        Tsukishima's eyes followed Hinata until he sat down.    "It seems as though our little King needs a Queen," Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi who gave him a confused look.

         "Tsukki, I don't know what you're talking about.....Where are you going?"  Tsukishima stood up and looked back over his shoulder, smirking "I guess I have to be the Joker,"

           Kageyama awkwardly stood there after Hinata left to go talk with Kenma. With a sigh he walked over to Tanaka  who handed him a can of soda as he plopped himself on the couch.

          " What's with the face. I mean its always like that but today seems different. " Kageyama hated the way Hinata affected him. The little things he never paid attention to are the things that set him off making him want to ravish him. _That's gay . Wait I'm not gay. Hinata-sexual..... **Ha.**  _

          "I'm fine," Kageyama half heartedly answered and  Tanaka mumbled a 'whatever man'. But Kageyama's thoughts were somewhere else. Somewhere else as in across the room, where Tsukishima was sitting way too close to Hinata for his liking.  He had his arm around the ginger's shoulders and the other arm placed on his knee drawing little circles. Kageyama's chest tightened. _Not this shit again. Find a distraction._ But no matter what he averted his gaze to he somehow always ended up looking back at the two. He caught Tsukishima leaning into Hinata, his lips slightly pressed against the decoy's ear, and started whispering something that made Hinata shake and blush feverishly. And that's when Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, making eye contact with the extremely pissed off Kageyama, and winked with a smirk.

          "Fuck this I'm out, " The setter stood up so fast he got dizzy but that didn't stop him from storming out of the room. But not before looking back at Hinata , whose face was bright red with confused frown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we're all a little Hinata-sexual  
> I didnt want to get right down to it (if you know what i mean;)
> 
> Please comment your opinions :D
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! 
> 
> umm here's chapter 3
> 
> ┐('～`；)┌ i dont even know

      The rest of the weekend passed in silence and avoidance. It was Sunday and Kageyama stared at his phone which had blown up since Friday. He received at least 25 voice messages (in which he kept playing over again just to hear his voice) and over 40 messages, all consisting of Hinata asking him what was wrong and if it was his fault. _It’s not your fault, Hinata_. He wanted to tell him but he was afraid. Afraid that his self-control would crack or Hinata would be disgusted about the way that he feels. It was frustrating that he ,himself,  didn't know how he felt. Why would he get jealous over something like that? It was none of his business anyway. But he thought about the way Hinata’s back straightened when Tsukishima whispered into his ears as his cheeks turned a deep red, and it pissed Kageyama off all over again.

      The next day, Kageyama debated whether he should skip volleyball but as much as he wanted to avoid Hinata he also wanted to see him. Grabbing his gym bag, he left the house, and began jogging to practice, not bothering to wait at the stop where he and Hinata usually met up. He stood outside the gym, hearing the volleyballs slapping against skin, and took a deep breath before opening the door and walked in. Hinata’s head snapped up and made eye contact with Kageyama. “Kagey-” Hinata greeted or tried to but the setter continued walking without looking at his face. The decoy’s face dropped and he suddenly felt depressed and angry. Kageyama was obviously upset and avoiding him wasn't helping anyone.

“Alright everyone in position. Let’s scrimmage,” Coach Ukai called the team over. Hinata stayed rooted to his spot and it wasn’t until Tanaka called him over that he finally moved and took his place in front of the net. Volleyball always had the effect of making Hinata forget about everything, completely oblivious to the real world as the felt adrenaline course through him. But now his head filled with unnecessary questions. He took a deep breath from his nose and forced himself to pay attention. On the other side of the net Tsukishima served the ball. It volleyed over the net and Nishinoya received. Hinata got ready for Kageyama’s toss. _Will he toss it to me?  Is he angry with me? But he kissed me. Maybe it was a friendly kiss?_  Reliving the scene in Hinata thoughts, he was completely unaware of the ball being tossed to him.

       "Hinata!" Someone shouted trying to get his attention.  Snapping back to reality,  Hinata reflexively jump and smashed the ball downward with the palm of his hand. His team quickly began cheering. Hinata landed on his foot awkwardly, as the rest of his body followed, hitting the floor with a thud. The cheering stopped and Kageyama was the first one running up to the fallen boy.

     “Hinata? Are you ok?,” Kageyama was visibly worried, with his eyebrow knitted together. Hinata’s ankle and ass hurt from the impact. The rest of the group quickly gathered around the decoy.

     “Here grab my hand,” Kageyama extended a hand, which Hinata firmly took and pulled himself up. He let out yelp when he placed his weight on his ankle. _Shit_.  Sugawara dropped to knees , took his ankle, and began examining.

      “I’m fine,”  Hinata repeated.

      "Thankfully its only mild sprain. Go home and ice it,"

      "I'll take him," Not caring about Tsukishima's scoff and a few other skeptical remarks, Kageyama scooped Hinata up bridal style and walked over to their bags.Ignoring his protests Kageyama carried him and their gym bags all the way to Kageyama's house, since he was closer.

     Inside, Kageyama set Hinata down on the couch and brought an ice pack from the kit. Before he could get up, Hinata grabbed his sleeve.

      “Kageyama...thanks for doing this,”  refusing to look Kageyama in the eyes, he added,” A-are you mad at me?” Kageyama sighed and sat on the couch, angling his body so that he was facing Hinata. Kageyama’s fingers were suddenly under the decoy’s chin, tilting his face up, and they were kissing. Kageyama heard small gasp as he deepened the kiss, almost in a possessive way. He pulled away with a smirk.

“Does that answer your question?” He cupped Hinata’s face, running his thumbs over the blushing cheeks.

“Yeah ..whatever,” pulling him closer, Hinata buried his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, “Shut up,” he added, embarrassed, when he heard the setter chuckle at his response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i never realized how hard it is to write somebody falling and injuring themselves....next chapter's porn so brace yourselves...(if I can do it) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) my hand slipped ....i am literal trash

“K-Kageyama...wait,” Kageyama’s kisses were demanding against Hinata’s neck. He pushed the smaller boy on his back and towered over him. Their lips connected once more in a heated passion. Kageyama wanted more. Placing one hand on the small of Hinata’s back and the other cradling his head, the eager setter pushed their bodies together. He deepened the kiss, licking Hinata’s bottom lips for entrance. Stubbornly, Hinata kept his mouth shut and moved his hands from around Kageyama’s neck to his waist. He looped his fingers in the pants, but before he could do anything Kageyama caught both his hands and place them above his head.

“ Don’t start something you can't finish,” Kageyama warned in a low voice.

“Ha..I’ll finish but not before you,” Hinata, out of breath, dared.

“Is that a challenge?” Without answering, Hinata bucked his hips together rubbing the lower halves of their bodies together. Knowing how impatient the other one was, but Kageyama wanted to take things slow, just to annoy him. Plus he wanted to savor this moment, but Hinata didn't need to know that.

Hinata still refused entry, wanting to wipe that stupid smirk Kageyama had on. Frustrated, Kageyama bit down on Hinata’s bottom lip. Has Hinata parted his lips to gasp , Kageyama slid in his tongue. Their tongues dance together, exploring each others' mouths, Hinata’s moans making Kageyama hard instantly. Wanting some kind of friction against his also growing erection, Hinata ground his hips against Kageyama’s hardness, only to have him place his hand on Hinata’s waist and push down. _My self control is breaking_.

“ _I want you so bad_.”  Kageyama whispered lustfully as Hinata trembled slightly. Peeling their clothes off until they were just in their boxers. The growing tension made the room hot and their bodies were burning with lust.

Somehow,  Hinata was on top, straddling Kageyama in a provocative way, their erections clearly showing through their boxers. A smirk displayed on the ginger as he continued grinding while watching Kageyama’s face when he let out sighs of pleasure. Kageyama grabbed the decoy's waist and pushed harder into him. Hinata lost the smirk, placing both hands flat against Kageyama’s chest and moaned. Kageyama sat up pushing the smaller one on his back. He took a moment to admire how beautiful Hinata was. His face was dyed a deep red, lips slightly parted and swollen from their make-out session. His chest was exposed, the pure skin taunting Kageyama. He wanted to mark him, leave little red bruises across his body for no one but Kageyama to see. He never thought in his life he would be doing this. Yet there he was, with Hinata sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his boxers,almost in a vulnerable way,his body flushed just like after practice.

“Kageyama stop staring and hurry..” Hinata urged with heavy lidded eyes. Kageyama leaned down and pecked him on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck, biting and sucking the skin, leaving red lovemarks. He reached his chest and flicked his tongue against the erect pink bud while rolling the other one with his thumb.

"Kageyama. ..s-sto" the ginger gasped, bucking his hips. Their cocks grind making Kageyama hiss, it was almost painful how hard he was. He settled between Hinata's legs, removing the last piece of clothing before spreading them apart.

Hinata’s thighs trembled slightly, feeling Kageyama’s breaths on his now exposed twitching cock. “K-kageyama ..hurry …. _please_ ”  hearing Hinata begging did not help Kageyama’s own erection. He lightly placed butterfly kisses on Hinata’s inner thighs, milking moans and aggravated grunts from the decoy. Placing one hand on the base of Hinata’s shaft Kageyama placed his lips on the tip, flicking his wet tongue against the slit, lapping the pre-cum. Looking up through his lashes, Kageyama was please to see pure bliss on Hinata’s face. Hinata, who had his eyes closed, attempted to press his legs together to urge the setter on. Kageyama placed both hand on Hinata’s thighs and pushed them farther apart taking him all in his mouth. Hinata’s moans fueled him as he bobbed his head, dragging his teeth , along earning a shaky breath from the ginger. Kageyama couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. It was too late now and all traces of oncoming regret quickly faded away when Hinata let out choked moans, lightly thrusting into Kageyama’s mouth.

“Kageyama-I-I’m-...hah?” The warmth that was once surrounding his dick was gone and Hinata immediately let out a groan of frustration. Still lost in lust, he barely noticed Kageyama  had gone to his bag, grabbed a bottle and returned to the bed. Kageyama popped open the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers. He looked up at Hinata, to check for any signs that he wanted to stop. Hinata seductively threw his leg on Kageyama’s shoulder, lifting his hips up, giving him a smirk that made Kageyama’s cock throb. Tch . He placed a finger on Hinata’s entrance and slid them in slowly. Hinata trembled at the feeling of Kageyama swirl inside him, exploring.  Kageyama watched Hinata's face carefully as he slid a second finger. Hinata's face scrunched up in discomfort and shifted his hips annoyingly.  "Relax. You’re so tight." Kageyama whispered heatedly as he spread his fingers apart inside, searching for that one spot and would have the ginger moaning lewdly. Hinata was so soft and hot and the noises that were pouring out of his mouth were going to drive Kageyama crazy.  

"That's-enoug-ha.. _Gah!!_ " Hinata yelped as his body jerked with pleasure.

"Oh there it is.." Kageyama said triumphantly pressing down on the nerve to make sure that he knew where it was. Kageyama was moving his fingers too slow for the ginger's liking, wiggling his hips and arching his back, it was crazy how turned on he was.

"K-Kagey-" the  name barely left Hinata’s month before Kageyama took out his fingers and started placing light kisses on the ginger’s temples. He freed his cock from his boxers and placed the tip on Hinata’s entrance. The feeling of anticipation was building, Hinata drew in a deep shaky breath and held onto the arms that were on either side of his shoulders. Kageyama slowly pushed into him, the tightness and warmth that devoured Kageyama’s cock was enough to make him hiss in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. His vision blurred and his sense of self-control was slowly starting to dissolve, all he wanted to do was pound the hell out of the decoy, but Hinata’s choked sob ripped Kageyama back to reality. He leaned down and pressed his lips, catching the tears that leaked out of Hinata’s eyes.

“Shh..I’m sorry..It’ll get better,” Kageyama’s voice was surprisingly comforting and Hinata tried to focus on Kageyama's soft hands that were roaming his chest and  how his short kisses felt tracing his skin.

“I’m gonna move now,” it didn’t register with Hinata until he felt Kageyama starting to pull out, dragging against his walls, he let out a sharp cry as his body shook. Kageyama pulled back, giving Hinata a worried look.

“I’m fine,” he placed a hand on Kageyama’s cheek and smiled. Kageyama continued and pushed into him once more, as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt him. After several experimental gently thrusts, the pain and pleasure were working together creating a sweet sensation sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. He felt something stir inside and he wanted more, suddenly Kageyama’s shallow thrusts weren’t enough. Kageyama had his hand wrapped around Hinata’s cock, not moving just gripping him, which annoyed the hell out of Hinata who began thrusting into his hand. Kageyama saw this and raised a questioning eyebrow, Hinata felt his face burn with embarrassment. The setter knew what Hinata wanted but still continued to torture him with shallow thrusts, barely touching the bundle of nerves as he pulled out. Kageyama loved Hinata’s face when he teased him like this, it looked like he was going crazy. He was going to make the decoy beg for it. Using the pad of his thumb he rolled the tip of Hinata’s cock as he slowly pushed in, grazing that special spot.

“ _Kageyama!_ ” Hinata was gasping, bucking his hips wildly.

“Hm..yes?”  Hinata’s face was a bright red, biting his bottom lip, he looked away.

“Don’t make me ask for it,” Kageyama pulled out and Hinata’s whimper of disappointment was quickly replaced with a startled gasp as Kageyama continued stroking him. He placed the tip on his entrance, teasingly rubbing the decoy.

“C’mon Kageyama..ugh,” Kageyama placed himself inside thrusting excruciatingly slow.”Hah...faster,” Hinata moaned.

“What I can’t hear you,” Moving his hand a tad bit faster and brushed against the sensitive spot.

“Damn it ...Kageyama.. ** _Harder_** ” Hinata ordered with a look of defeat on his face. He was so embarrassed he thought he would melt right there. Heh.Kageyama started pounding into him, matching the ginger’s moans with lustful grunts. He angled his thrusts and began hitting Hinata’s prostate without mercy, making the ginger under him scream. Hinata’s face burned, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, and his hands were gripping the sheets in tight fists as if his life depended on it . Kageyama pressed his face into the crook of Hinata's neck, sucking and biting, as he pounded into the decoy, hitting his prostate dead on. Hinata’s body wracked with pleasure, he bit down on his bottom lip, tasting blood, trying to stifle his voice, when Kageyama drove into him again, Hinata brought a hand to his mouth and bit down before letting out muffled whimpers.

"I ..want to hear your voice..." Kageyama hissed taking Hinata hands and pinning them above his head, as his thrusts were becoming rough and irregular.  Hinata’s cries echoed and his cock twitched, he felt the first wave of an oncoming orgasm.  He was close and judging by Kageyama’s flushed face, twisted with pleasure, the setter was close too. But Hinata couldn't come first and Kageyama pumping his cock wasn’t helping.

"Hngg...I-..hah..clo..se"  Kageyama groaned and placed kisses on Hinata’s forehead as if urging the decoy to come.

"I love you, Shouyou" Kageyama purred. Hearing that , pushed Hinata over the edge.  Seeing the flushed decoy's body convulse with pleasure, mouth opened, pouring out choked moans and whimpers, brought on Kageyama's climax. Kageyama gave a few thrusts to ride out the intense waves of pleasure  before pulling out and collapsing on the smaller one, both trying to catch their  breath.

“Get off me….you’re heavy,” after what seemed like hours, Hinata finally spoke. Their bodies still humming with the tingling post-sex feeling.Kageyama didn’t budge, his eyes closed , breathing in Hinata’s scent. _Hmm..smells like sunlight..Is that even possible?_. Suddenly he remembered something and a evil smile began to form. Hinata felt him smile and pushed the setter, just far enough to examine his face.

“What?” Kageyama’s smirk grew.

“You came first.” the raven haired boy stated bluntly. He watched in amusement as the ginger’s face turned a violent shade of red. Hinata stumbled over his words trying to defend himself. God, he was so embarrassed and it didn’t help that Kageyama was staring at him, gouging his expressions. Hinata wrapped both hands around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him close, nuzzling the setter’s neck, trying to escape the embarrassment.

“I love you, too, Tobio,” Hinata whispered into the setter’s ear.Hinata shifted uncomfortably, his face hot, but Kageyama shifted for a whole other reason.

“....Are you fucking _hard_?” feeling Kageyama’s half hard erection against his stomach, Kageyama’s normally blank face turned a deep scarlet.

“How about a rematch?” Kageyama pressed his lips on Hinata’s eyelid when the decoy started nodding off.

“Sure thing, Tobio~” Hinata smiled with his eyes closed. He was pretty sure what effect he just had on the setter.

“Shut up, Shouyou” And just like that they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I did not just write this...um sorry im a little inexperienced and i have no idea what im doing tbh
> 
> check out my tumblr: ehsamething.tumblr.com  
> ( its actually 99% weeaboo and gays so yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it or if you want more. I dont know if i should write the explicit scene since that'll be my first time too. but if you all want me to i will . Thanks for reading (❀ฺ´∀`❀ฺ)


End file.
